


Put to Rest Your Doubts

by monroesherlock



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Facial, Hair-pulling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroesherlock/pseuds/monroesherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's starting to wonder where he stands in this relationship. Rick's quick to put him at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put to Rest Your Doubts

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic in this fandom and the first bit of writing I've done in a while. Unbeta-ed so all mistakes are mine.

It feels like they’re finally making headway in Alexandria, finally showing these people that the world isn’t the way they want it to be anymore. With all the progress they’ve had, it almost escapes his notice how little he’s seen Daryl. He’s too busy focusing on the future, on making things safe and he knows Daryl can look out for himself, knows that he’s somewhere on the fringes of the town.

Rick’s in his garage cleaning his pistol when he feels a presence looming in the doorway.

“Hey.” He says. Daryl looks like he’s finally showered and someone’s clearly taken the time to clip his split ends. He looks better. “I didn’t know you were back. Find anything interesting out there?” He pulls a rag from his pocket and wipes the oil from his hands and stands.

“Not much. Got some supplies but that was it. We figured it was past time we came back.” Daryl shoves off of the doorframe and steps towards him. “Thought you might want some company.”

“Sure.” Rick shrugs. “Carl’s gone to a friends so he’ll probably sleep there. You know, if you wanted to stay.” Stay the night he means. They haven’t been together that way since they entered Alexandria. Rick was too unhinged and Daryl, too alienated. They’re only just starting to reconnect.  

Daryl snorts. “I thought you were done with me now that you found that girl." Rick almost laughs at the ludicrous statement except there's no humor in Daryl's voice, no subtle quirk to his lips. "I seen the way you look at her."

"Are you really asking me that?" Rick says incredulously. He tosses the rag into a crate on the floor of the garage. It's true they've been spending and less time together since Daryl's started leaving the walls with Aaron but that's to be expected.

Daryl's shoulders are taut, his whole body wound tight like a rubber-band waiting to snap-

How long has he been holding onto this? How long he thought Rick unfaithful? There’s no name for what they’ve got but they doesn’t mean he’d take up with the first woman he saw.

"We never made no rules or nothin' , never said you had to stay forever. l ain't no girl, Rick. I knew l wasn’t exactly your first pick. I was jus’ the only thing around."

"Daryl, what the hell? Jessie, she's just getting out of her own mess. She's not looking to start up with someone new and even if she was, she’s not looking at me. I would never just do that to you." If anything Daryl just looks even more pissed.

"You must  think I'm stupid or somethin'. Everyone's seen how you look at her, how she looks at you." Daryl shoves past him and stalks into the house.

“Daryl-” Rick tucks his gun into his back pocket and follows behind him. He finds Daryl in the kitchen, angrily yanking open the counter drawers.

“Naw Rick, let me get my shit and get out of your fucking hair. Won’t have to worry ‘bout me again!”

“Daryl, stop.” Rick grabs his wrist and tries to tug him away from the counter. “Will you fucking listen to me? I’m not doing anything with Jessie. Will you please calm the fuck down?”

“Rick, I swear to fucking god-”

“Shut your damn mouth and fucking listen to me!”

“Fuck you, Rick.” Daryl spits, “you never wanted me any way. What’s wrong, my ass not tight enough for you?”

Rick can’t argue with him anymore, shoves Daryl around until he’s facing away from Rick, bent over the counter top. He grapples with Daryl’s fly, yanks his pants down right under his ass.  “You didn’t even put on any underwear? What’d you come here for?" Rick taps the toe of his boot against Daryl's ankle. "Spread your fucking legs, Daryl. Don’t make me ask you again.”

He waits a beat, thinks that maybe Daryl will buck him off but slowly, he feels Daryl's legs give way. He can't move very much, his jeans wrapped around his thighs.

"Are you gonna behave? Gonna do what I tell you?" Rick asks as he undoes his belt and opens his fly.

Daryl gives him the tiniest nod, his eyes clenched shut.

Rick gives his ass a hard slap and squeezes. “This what you came in here for? Wanted to get me riled up just so I’d fuck you? Wanted my attention? ‘s that what you wanted?” He twines his fingers into Daryl’s long hair and yanks his head back. Daryl lets out a gasp, his nails scratching at the counter top.

“I asked you a fucking question, Daryl.” Rick spanks him again before thrusting his hips forward.

“Yes! Shit!” Daryl bites out.

“Always looking to start a fight when all you really need is to get fucked nice and hard. Is that what you want? You want my cock, Daryl?” Daryl beats his fist against the counter top and groans.

“Rick, shit…” Rick keeps his fingers twined in Daryl’s hair and brings his other hand to the man’s lips.

“Open your mouth.” Rick commands. He presses two fingers into Daryl’s mouth, caresses his tongue and the inside of his cheeks. He gets them nice and wet before pulling his fingers free. He reaches down and drags the pad of his index finger around Daryl’s opening, just the barest of touches.

“Damnit, Rick! If you’re gonna do something, do something. Don’t play with me!” Daryl bites his bottom lip to stifle his moans.

“You came to me, Daryl. You get what I give you.” He tugs just a little bit harder on Daryl’s hair, and presses his finger into Daryl’s warm hole.

Daryl groans, the burn almost too much for him. Rick pulls his finger free and Daryl grapples at the smooth countertop, tries to find some leverage. He can’t see anything but he can hear Rick rustling around in the drawer next to him, can hear a small snapping sound before the finger is back. It’s wetter this time, slick and presses inside with little resistance. Rick’s clearly done teasing. He preps Daryl swiftly, his fingers skating over the man’s prostate with deadly accuracy. It’s not long before he can feel the blunt tip of Rick's cock pressing against his entrance.

"Don't you worry," Rick mutters, "I always give you what you want." And then Rick's inside him setting a punishing pace, slamming in and out, He can feel his toes curling, his boots sliding on the smooth tile as Rick rocks into him. Daryl groans as pleasure shoots through his veins, tingles the tips of his fingers. He can hear Rick panting behind him, hot puffs of breath tickling against the back of his neck.

Daryl tries to reach down, tries to get a hand around his achingly hard cock but Rick growls and swats his hands away. "Hands off," he says, "you come from what I give you." Rick nails his prostate again and again, takes special care to drive Daryl insane.

"Fuck, Rick! Please..." Daryl shouts but it's already too late, his orgasm crashing over him, tugging under until all he sees are stars. Rick just doubles his efforts, bites down on the back of his neck and fucks him through it before an idea strikes him.

He takes a step back, his cock slipping free

“Get on your knees,” he growls, “facing me.” Daryl doesn’t hesitate, falls down onto wobbly knees so he’s he’s eye level with Rick’s leaking cock. He watches, anticipation clear on his face as Rick leisurely jacks his cock.  “Open your mouth, Daryl.”

Daryl obeys instantly and doesn’t even flinch when he feels the hot splash of Rick’s come against his cheeks, his eyelids, his lips.

“God you look...get up here...” Rick groans and Daryl’s barely even standing before Rick drags him into a biting kiss, plunders the hunter’s mouth with his tongue.

"You're fucking crazy." Daryl says breathlessly and Rick just wants to devour him, wants to take  him upstairs and keep him there until the end of days. Daryl's lips are bruised pink, drying come streaking his cheeks, his bangs.

"That's what you came here for." Rick retorts. He nips at Daryl's bottom lip and smirks. "Are you gonna stay or what?"

Daryl snorts a laugh. "Well I can't leave like this can I? Can't walk down the fucking street with your come on my face. Least you can do is offer me a shower."

Rick just chuckles and shakes his head. "I'm right behind you."

**Author's Note:**

> I've got two tumblrs, come play with me on both!  
> SFW and Multi-Fandom: [Monroesherlock](http://monroesherlock.tumblr.com/)  
> NSFW prompt based fic blog: [Suits N Howls](http://suitsnhowls.tumblr.com/)


End file.
